The Sex Club
by xxSlytherinSlutxx
Summary: Pansy, Lavender, Hermione and Luna are all part of 'The Club'. 'The Club' is a secret host club for guys and girls at Hogwarts for only private members. Read inside for full summary! Really good!
1. Fun in the prefects bathroom

**READ CHAPTER 3 AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS!**

Hermione made her way inside the prefect's bathroom and entered silently. She closed the door behind her and turned around to face none other than Pansy Parkinson. They gave each other a sly smile. Hermione took out her wand and placed a silencing spell on the room.

"I've been waiting for you Mione'. Where were you?" the brunette asked seductively as she wrapped her hand around Hermione's neck pulling her down on the cold, stone hard floor. Hermione whined like a little girl and ran her finger along Pansy's arm, her eyes following.

"Harry and Ron asked me to tutor them on potions since tomorrows the OWL's exams" Hermione pouted her lips. Pansy bit her lip and looked Hermione up and down. Pansy took her arms off Hermione's neck and stood up in front of the bushy-haired Gryffindor who was now smirking at the sight of Pansy.

She was only wearing her school skirt with no stockings or socks with her black see-through bra on. Hermione went wet at the sight of her and couldn't resist herself. She quickly stood up and grabbed Pansy. Their lips met and they both moaned at each other's taste. Both girls were wet now and continued kissing for a few seconds. Hermione flicked her tongue in and out of Pansy's mouth and ran her hand along the back of her spine, whilst the other hand clutched at the Slytherin's ass.

"Aren…you…weaying…too…much…clodes…" Hermione could get out a few words because she was smothering Pansy. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"If you say so…" Pansy said and took a step backwards. Hermione continued staring at Pansy and her eyes went crazy at the size of Pansy's large cleavage. Slowly, Pansy unzipped the side of her skirt and in an instant they fell to the floor. Hermione's eyes went wide with pleasure as Pansy wasn't wearing any under wear and revealed her sweet place. Pansy giggled at Hermione's face and continued.

This time, Pansy reached behind her back and slowly unhooked her bra. She threw it aside on top of her skirt and was completely naked. She had fully rounded breasts, the biggest in the school, and her nipples were hard and small but just the right size.

"Is this okay?" Pansy asked innocently and tilted her head to the side causing Hermione to go crazy.

"Your turn" Pansy said. With this, Hermione quickly started unzipping her skirt and pulled her jumper over her head only to be interrupted by Pansy's hand on her wrist.

"Slower" Pansy whispered seductively. Hermione did as she was told and slowed down her pace. In a few minutes, both their clothes were off and they were all over each other. Pansy's body was on Hermione's as they kissed. Hermione licked Pansy's lips, begging for entrance and the latter gave permission. Hermione smiled a little and pulled Pansy closer to her body, feeling the other's heat. They both clutched at the other's ass and both moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Pansy…" Hermione whispered. Pansy's lips tear away from Hermione's and continued down her jaw line to her neck. Hermione gasped as Pansy sucked the nape of her neck harder each time. Pansy bit it once or twice receiving a slap on her ass by Hermione but both just giggled. Then Pansy reached Hermione breast and bent down into a better position. Pansy started sucking each her nipples and licking them with her tongue. Hermione pushed Pansy's head closer as she moaned in pleasure. Pansy circled her finger around Hermione's now wet pussy and Hermione dug her finger nails into Pansy's back.

"Oh, god yes…Pansy…please…suck…harder" Hermione said in merely a whisper. Pansy obeyed and sucked Hermione's nipples harder before continuing downwards. Once Pansy reached Hermione's pussy, she smiled excitedly.

"Hermione, love, you're so wet" Pansy said. Hermione nodded. Pansy went on and stopped. Hermione looked down at her.

"Let's get in the water" Pansy was on Hermione's level now and she grabbed her wrist dragging her to the bath. She pushed Hermione inside and water splashed from the side. Hermione giggled. Pansy jumped inside as the water hit the sides again, carelessly splashing onto the multi coloured tiles. They both giggled. Pansy walked backwards in the water and hit her back on a wall. She beckoned Hermione to come with her finger and Hermione walked slowly to her girlfriend.

Once Hermione got to Pansy, she couldn't help herself and pushed Pansy against the bath and squeezed her breast in delight. Pansy moaned and did the same to Hermione. This time, Hermione took two of her fingers and started caressing Pansy's pussy. She took them and pushed them inside Pansy but just before, she whispered to the Slytherin, "Be loud Pans…because I'm going to fuck you". Pansy nodded eagerly and watched Hermione. They continued kissing but just then, Hermione pushed inside Pansy and created circles in graceful motions inside the Slytherin. Pansy tear her lips away from Hermione and threw her head back in delight. She screamed as loud as she could and Hermione saw her pale neck and lunged forward and kissed the nape of her neck.

Pansy stopped screaming and felt Hermione on her neck. Pansy couldn't take the pleasure and buckled forward making Hermione's face closer to her wet cunt. Hermione moaned in pleasure as Pansy moaned and screamed at the same time.

"Her...mion...e, please, babe, more…more…YES" Pansy cried and lunged her head forward and grabbed Hermione's shoulders for support. Hermione flashed her tongue in and out of Pansy's pussy whilst rubbing her clit with her index finger and thumb, caressing it. Pansy whimpered and breathed heavily.

Hermione finally finished and lifted her head and tongue out. She smiled breathlessly at Pansy and wiped sweat from her forehead, her messy black hair sticking.

"My turn" Pansy said. Hermione was rolled onto her back against the rim of the bath and Pansy held her shoulders tight. Hermione looked at her lover, begging her just with the look in her eyes. Pansy nodded. She took hold of Hermione's breast and pinched her nipples lightly, making them go hard. Then, Pansy forced Hermione thighs apart, showing clearly, juice dripping out of her vagina. Pansy looked at her womanly place with eager eyes and in a flash; her lips were sucking the life out of Hermione's clit. Hermione whimpered and moaned.

"Ah…oh…yes! Make me cum. That…feels good. Baby, that feels…oh…good. More please Pansy. More…MORE" Hermione begged the Slytherin and obeyed. Pansy took her finger and entered it slowly into Hermione's entrance. Hermione held onto the middle of her thighs, forcing it wider helping Pansy get more of her. She thrust her head back and cried.

Pansy drew circles inside Hermione whilst holding onto her breasts, kneading them together and also massaging her lips. Hermione bit Pansy's finger and slowly sucked on it then moved onto the whole of her other fingers.

Pansy moved her face closer as Hermione did with her and started kissing and tasting Hermione's clit and juices. Hermione felt aroused by this and felt like she was on fire. She often did this with Luna and Lavender and a few others but Pansy was the best at making her feel at pleasure whenever they had sex. The Slytherin of course was branded the school slut and she was, but if you really got to know her, she was more than a slut. She was like a wild beast when it came down to sex. No one could tame her and even though it was way past midnight, she knew Pansy wasn't done with her yet. It was just the start.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Pansy asked. Hermione loved it when Pansy called her that. She breathed heavily before responding.

"Of course, babe" she whispered. This was it. Pansy was going wild now.

She started off slow before becoming faster and thrust three fingers into Hermione. It became faster and faster and faster. Pansy lifted her body in level with Hermione but her fingers still coming. She thrust her head back and wildly shook her hair. Then she thrust her head back again, all of her hair behind her showing her neck. Hermione stared at her with hungry eyes.

"Baby, scream" Pansy told her sweet and eager lover leaning her head forward to whisper in her ear. The Gryffindor nodded and cried out when Pansy bit her ear, flicking her tongue inside before leaning back to her previous position.

This time, Pansy took her fingers out and lifted them to Hermione mouth. She spread them around her lips like lipstick and whispered to her "Lick your juices, Mione" Hermione obeyed quickly and started licking her lips as she held onto Pansy's breast unknowingly.

Pansy watched her with hungry eyes and shoved the three fingers she used to come inside of Hermione into her mouth and Hermione thanked her silently. She watched as the bushy-haired girl lick her juiced finger and snatched it from her mouth leaving a demanding Hermione.

"Pans, please" Hermione begged silently. Pansy shook her head and moved closer to Hermione.

"Were doing this together" she told her. Hermione giggled uncontrollably and captured Pansy in the mouth. Then, Pansy flicked her mouth inside Hermione and massaged her tongue as well as biting on her lip. Pansy's thighs were now on top of Hermione's and the couple's pussy's were thrusting against the other, creating friction. Pansy kept humping Hermione and grabbing onto her ass.

"More, baby. FUCK ME!" Hermione screamed and Pansy thrust harder. She went and bit Pansy's breasts, drawing blood. Pansy's hissed and Hermione smiled.

"You'll pay…for…that" the black-haired girl cried. She came off of Hermione and took hold of her hips. Then went down again, staring at Hermione's soaked pussy. She bit Hermione's clit and again, forced Hermione thighs apart and grabbed all of her cunt, with just one of her finger coming in and out of Hermione.

Pansy's lover, Hermione, roared quietly and hissed as she received both pain and pleasure.

"D'you like that, baby, huh?" Pansy asked Hermione, her voice muffled. Hermione buckled forward and pushed Pansy back into the water. The Slytherin chuckled at Hermione's reaction and swam next to her breathless lover. Hermione looked over to her and smiled, sweat pouring down both their tired faces.

"Did I fuck you enough tonight Hermione?" Pansy asked. Hermione bit her lip. She gave Pansy a slap on the ass and nodded.

"Did _I _fuck you enough?" she asked back. Pansy laughed heartily and moved forward to suck Hermione's nipple. She pulled back after a moment and hugged tight onto Hermione, her head on her shoulder whilst her hair fell over onto her eye.

"I don't think were done yet" Pansy whispered, slowly sucking the nape of Hermione's neck and biting it like a vampire.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded and caressed the outside of Hermione's entrance.

Both girls giggled and splashed water on each other.

Outside in the corridors, no sound could be heard but inside the Prefect's bathroom, noise would fill your ears.

**Review**

**Talk to ya laterz byatches**

**XXSlytherinSlutXX **


	2. Fun in the shower

**Chapter 2! Okay, well in this story, there are 3 people per room in the common rooms. Also, Luna is in the same year as Hermione as well as Ginny and Hermione is not a mudblood but a pureblood.**

Hermione and Pansy, after having too much fun, made their way out of the prefect's bathroom before getting dressed. The two walked quickly towards their common room, holding each others hand and kissed the other goodnight before turning in. It was almost 1:30 and Filch was nowhere to be seen.

"Night, Granger" Pansy said. Hermione smirked at the use of her surname before leaning close to Pansy's ear and bit it before responding. "Night, Parkinson" she whispered. Pansy smirked back and turned on her heel and Hermione looked after her, staring at her pale legs and her skirt that was pulled up high as her thighs. Hermione turned to the fat lady, grateful that she was asleep when Pansy came. The Gryffindor cleared her throat twice before the fat lady woke up and let her in, complaining about ruining her slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by Lavender, at 5:50 in the morning. She had only 5 hours of sleep and was feeling groggy and annoyed.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm taking a bath now. Care to join?" Lavender asked her, kneeling beside her bed in her pyjama top and panties. Hermione smiled a little before closing her eyes and groaned.

"Not right now, Lav. I'm quite tired and I need to get some sleep for the OWL's" she replied. Lavender made a face and pouted her lips. Hermione opened her eyes again and saw Lavender's expression. She rolled her eyes before giving in.

"Fine" Lavender jumped up and clapped her hands. She was glad that there were only three people to each room because they would've been caught and Parvati, their other roommate, always slept in her boyfriend's room, Micheal Paxton who was in Ravenclaw.

Lavender led her into their bathroom and locked the door behind her then performed a silencing charm. Lavender giggled uncontrollably and slowly unbuttoned Hermione pyjama top and slid down her pyjama bottoms along with her knickers. She undid Hermione's bra and slid it down from her shoulders as it dropped to the floor.

Surprisingly to Lavender, Hermione pushed her to the wall and pinned her, kissing her hungrily and caressing Lavender's wet pussy through the fabric of her panties. She pushed her finger further in, teasing the other Gryffindor. Lavender moaned and pulled Hermione closer to her body. Lavender pulled back and smiled at Hermione who pouted and licked her upper lip. Lavender undid her knickers, sliding them down and quickly pulling her top over her head and jumping into the shower and Hermione followed suit. She closed the door behind her whilst Lavender turned the shower head on and the water flowed freely. Lavender turned to face Hermione and lifted her leg up, pinning it between Hermione thighs and her leg erecting against Hermione's dripping vagina. Hermione hugged Lavender's waist, pulling her body against her own.

Lavender hugged back. They both moved backwards so Lavender was pinning Hermione to the wall and they both found each other's lips. Lavender lavished her lover's sweet lips and flicked her tongue now in and out, massaging Hermione's. They both moaned in pleasure and breathed heavily when Lavender pulled back again.

"Mione, you taste so good" she complimented. Hermione didn't respond and quickly hit her body against Lavender, this time, her hands wandered around the latter's body and reached her cunt. Hermione stroked it lovingly and gently, much to Lavender's excitement and felt Lavender's juices drip onto her finger. She smiled.

"Yes, Mione. Do it. Please, I need you so much. Right now, babe" Lavender's words were muffled but Hermione understood. She slowly pushed her index finger in and out of Lavender's pussy. She came faster and faster as Lavender's mouth tear away from Hermione's as she screamed in pleasure and pain. Her head leaned back, her smooth neck exposed. She turned to face Hermione again, who was now thrusting three fingers into her, and bit Hermione's shoulder, trying to stop screaming but soon, the pain turned more into pleasure and she soon was telling Hermione to go faster.

"YES! MIONE, FASTER, PLEASE, FASTER! YEAH, BABY, YEAH. I'M CUMMING, CUMMING" she shouted.

Hermione leaned forward, still thrusting as Lavender rocked her hips, and kissed Lavender to stop her from talking and slowly stopped thrusting her fingers. She moved down to kiss Lavender's jaw, to her shoulder, to her breasts and sucked her nipples before kissing her stomach and finally ending at her pussy that was dripping from her juices but also because of the water.

Hermione didn't bother waiting and started ravishing Lavender's pussy, tasting her juices and flicking her tongue in and out while massaging and caressing her clit with her thumb and index finger. Lavender moaned again and pulled Hermione up and by her hands and pressed her harder against the shower, thrusting her finger inside Hermione's, thrusting faster and faster. Hermione didn't scream but bit down on Lavender's shoulder like Lavender did to her and moaned in pleasure but not pain.

"FUCK ME, BABE!!PLEASE, FUCK ME HARDER...HARDER...HARDER!"

Lavender's free hand slowly drew circles on Hermione's breasts and pinching them softly. She felt Hermione bite down on her shoulder and inserted the third finger inside slowly. She thrusted faster and faster like Hermione did and finally pulled out. She kneeled down, staring at Hermione's dripping wet vagina and pulled her tongue out and played with Hermione's clit before finally stroking Hermione's opening. After a few moments of teasing and pleasuring her lover, she stood up slowly to kiss Hermione and let her taste her juices. Hermione was forced down on the wet floor as Lavender sat on her lap, facing her and their pussy's making contact. They grinded against each other and rocked up and down, Hermione licking Lavender's breast and sucking the giant's mounds making hickeys.

Lavender slowly got up from Hermione's lap and opened the door. Hermione felt disappointed but followed her and slapped her lover's ass before walking out the door, into the bathroom. Lavender turned off the shower and walked out, grabbing her clothes as well as Hermione and both women got changed for the day, seeing as the time was now 6:20.

"That was wonderful, Mione" Lavender kissed Hermione square on the lips and walked out of their room to greet her friends. Hermione watched her leave and soon followed after in her school uniform and school bags. She met her two best friends, Harry and Ron, outside the common room and started down the stairs for breakfast.

The Great Hall was buzzing with noise as students on every table dug into the wonderful feast. The trio sat down at their usual spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table and Ron started filling his plates with eggs, cupcakes, sausages, toast, chicken and all sorts, much to Hermione's distaste. Harry greeted Brooke Sherwin with a small wave, a girl he had liked since their second year in Hogwarts, from Slytherin house and got a cold stare. Brooke was liked by many guys in the school but only because of her big boobs. It was also because she was breathtakingly beautiful and had hazel coloured eyes, a nice nose, really juicy, plump lips and bleach blonde hair. According to Hermione, she was one like a playboy bunny. Hermione felt bad for Harry since Brooke was already in a relationship with Blaise Zabini and she knew that he would never ever let a girl like Brooke go. Rumour had it that probably a half of girls in Hermione's year that were non-virgin had been de-flowered by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Even Hermione. She had been walking along the dark corridors at night, everyone was in their dorms except for her. Then, she was pulled into a dark classroom when a hand grabbed her waist and pinned her against the wall, and she was lifted up as she wrapped her legs against the person's hip. Well, you can guess that it was Draco Malfoy but she didn't really mind. After all, it was much better than being de-flowered by any Gryffindors. In Hermione's opinion, Gryffindor boys were too goody-goody and always doing the right thing and never ever, not once, never grab girls and pull them into a dark classroom and de-flower them.

Hermione grimaced at the thought. "Stupid Gryffindor boys" she mumbled underr her breath.

"What did you say, Mione" Lavender asked beside her. Hermione jumped a little but no one noticed. "Nothing, Lavender" she replied bluntly. Lavender shrugged and filled her plate with some toast and sausage. Hermione was halfway through eating her food when she felt something tickling her thigh up and down. She realized that it was Lavender and shrugged it off. That was until Lavender started going under her skirt and slowly caressing pussy through the _very _thin fabric of her knickers. She was very much aroused and bit her lip hard to prevent herself from moaning out loud. Lavender inched a bit closer to her but no one seemed to notice as well. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore and her leg jerked upwards and hit the table, shaking all the food and make clatters from the plate. Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed as Lavender tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ay oo okay 'ermayone?" Ron asked from beside her, his mouth full of food. She was embarrased about what her and Lavender, no just Lavender, were doing and her panties were now wet.

"I-I'm fine, Ron, I'm gonna go ahead. Catch you later" she smiled at everyone at the table and stood up, not bothering to grab her bag and quickly departed from The Great Hall and noticed Pansy and Luna staring at her as she went. Lavender slowly stood up and grabbed her bag as well as Hermione's bag.

"I'll better leave too, Professor Slughorn said he was gonna...ummm...teach me something about potions for our OWLS today if I came early so..." as she pointed towards the exit.

"Professor Slughorn's not here anymore, Lav" Parvati said. Lavender smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I-I-knew that. I meant Professor Astrid"

"Lavender, why is...umm...the tip of your finger...wet?" Ron asked. Lavender looked at her finger. The one she used to 'arouse' Hermione with and she grinned. Everyone at the table looked confused but Lavender was already walking out the exit before anyone could speak again. Once outside, she noticed that she was being followed by Pansy Parkinson and Luna. Lavender thought nothing of it and soon found Hermione walking into a deserted classroom and followed her.

Pansy and Luna saw this and decided to follow, giving that Luna had a thing for Pansy and Lavender and Pansy having a big crush on Hermione but more on Lavender as she heard from Blaise that she was in his top 5 girls of the best sex experience ever. It was a stupid reason to like her but hey, Pansy was a teenager with raging hormones and she couldn't help herself. Pansy tiptoed slowly against the wall and Luna copied, giggling at how Pansy was tiptoeing. Pansy heard this and turned around but was hit by Luna.

"Oww" both girls cried. Pansy glared at Luna before rubbing her forehead where Luna hit it.

"Sorry" Luna whispered. Pansy ignored her apology and turned her attention once more to the door of the classroom and opened it and saw...

**CLIFFY!!!More money to continue please. No actually, more reviews might be better! Way better!**

**A/N: If you want, you can suggest another Harry Potter character to be one of the girls (Luna, Pansy, Lavender, Hermione) but I only take OC's. It can be you or your made-up character, obviously.**

**xxSlytherinSlutxx**


	3. The Sex Club

**A/N: I have decided to change the plot a little but don't worry, the girls are still the main character, there's just gonna be more members (of what? Read the NEW summary)… :D **

**Summary:**** Pansy**, **Lavender, ****Hermione**** and Luna are all part of The ****Sex****Club****. The ****Sex****Club**** is a secret host ****club**** for guys and girls at Hogwarts for only private members. In the old wizarding days, there were 5 members of The ****Sex****Club****. Who's the fifth?**

**The S.C is sex club for short**

**I know that the summary asks who the fifth member is but were not going to hover around that bit of the story too much, were going to look at how the club deals with problems and I dunno, just…well see how it goes. There's going to be boy girl **_**fun**_** and girl girl **_**fun**_** as well so keep reading.**

**So, I got like **_**one**_** new review from David Fishwick, THANKS A LOT David, and I'm going to put a girl from hupplepuff as requested and it's gonna make it more fun.**

**Complicated I know and I know I said suggest OC's that will be one of the girls but I meant like just a girl host for the club but the five girls are the original members of the club which means they are the leaders and only serve customers who are the private members aka the purebloods. I know it's kind of blood supremacist or whatever you call it but they do take muggle-borns/ halfbloods if they are really HOT! LOL :D but the club only takes girl hosts and yes, of course they also serve girl customers since this is actually a femmelash story.**

**One more thing before I stop babbling, I skipped the bit where Hermione is followed by Lavender who is followed by Pansy and Luna into the classroom. After I wrote that, I kinda changed my mind and decided to change the plot like I said, and start writing when they have already established The Sex Club. So if you didn't get any of that, just ignore the first two chapters coz that was just for fun/entertainment and so now, this chapter will actually be the start of the story unless I decide to change it again LOL no I won't! Enjoy!**

**One very last thing: in the previous chapter, all the Luna/Ginny being in seventh year, Hermione losing her virgy to Draco and being pureblood, Gryffindor boys being goody-goody (*grins*), Blaise and Draco de-flowering half of blah blah are all true and Brooke Sherwin is in this chapter or the **_**first **_**chapter of the actual story.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sex Club, a place for sex, partying and booze.**

**Original Members:**

**Pansy Parkinson-Slytherin, sixth year, pureblood**

**Hermione Granger-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Lavender Brown-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Luna Lovegood- Ravenclaw, sixth year pureblood**

**Fifth member-unknown**

**Other members/host girls:**

**Ginny Weasley-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Brooke Sherwin-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Bianca Smith-Slytherin, seventh year pureblood**

**Rachel Smutson (ME!)-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Blake Huck-Hufflepuff, fifth year pureblood**

**Robin Warr-Ravenclaw, sixth year pureblood**

**Caroline Adell-Ravenclaw, fifth year pureblood**

**Robin Black-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Astoria Greengrass, fourth year pureblood**

**Customers:**

**Draco Malfoy-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Blaise Zabini-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Cho Chang-Ravenclaw, seventh year pureblood**

**Michael Corner-Ravenclaw, sixth year halfblood**

**Terry Boot-Ravenclaw, sixth year halfblood**

**Rosalind Moore-Hufflepuff, fourth year halfblood**

**Amelia Finan-Hufflepuff, fifth year halfblood**

**Louise Corner-Hufflepuff, fifth year pureblood**

**Bianca Zane-Hufflepuff, fifth year halfblood**

**Lily Rosen-Ravenclaw, seventh year pureblood**

**Kim Viggars-Slytherin, sixth year pureblood**

**Jane Kidge-Hufflepuff, fifth year pureblood**

**Harry Potter-Gryffindor, sixth year halfblood**

**Ron Weasley-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Charlie Carson-Hufflepuff, fourth year pureblood**

**Ryan Galway-Ravenclaw, fourth year pureblood**

**Emma Woods-Ravenclaw, fourth year pureblood**

**Reese Griffiths-Gryffindor, fifth year halfblood**

**Renee Grayson-Gryffindor, fourth year pureblood**

**Reid Summers-Slytherin, seventh year pureblood**

**Natasha Wells- Slytherin, fourth year pureblood**

**Edward Sykes-Gryffindor, seventh year halfblood**

**Seamus Finnigan-Gryffindor, sixth year halfblood**

**Ernie McMillan-Hufflepuff, sixth year pureblood**

**Adelaide Milner-Ravenclaw, fourth year pureblood**

**Romilda Vane-Gryffindor, sixth year pureblood**

**Peter Mason-Ravenclaw, seventh year pureblood**

The sounds of music blared across the big room full of boys and girls from fourth to seventh years and were dancing with random people from different houses, and hosts giving boys lap dances. There were sofas, cushions, fire whiskey bottles, shoes and clothes were strewn across the floor and host girls were making out with girls and boys of different ages. Pansy was in a lip lock with a girl a year below her in hupplepuff called Jane Kidge and was dancing to the music, their hips swaying to the beat. Pansy's hand was thrown behind the girls neck, forcing her closer onto her whilst her other hand was holding a bottle of fire whiskey and the contents inside were swishing from side to side.

Lavender was flirting with a Ravenclaw boy in his seventh year called Peter Mason and was looking him up and down, not bothering to listen to anything he said and just nodded along to seem as if she was.

Hermione was walking, more like swaying, along the room, singing to the lyrics of the music very badly when she was pulled by the arm. She was pushed onto a sofa and a girl jumped onto her lap, the girls leg thrown over on each side of the sofa armrests and was forced into a make-out session. Hermione smelt the sweet aroma of the girl and tear her lips away. The girl looked sad but goofily drunk at the same time, giggling. The girl swayed off Hermione's lap and so, Hermione got up and led the girl into another room where the club members would do their business with their customers.

She locked the door behind her and put a silencing charm on even though there was no chance they could be heard when the music was up so loud. Luckily, it was just getting to ten o'clock so there were plenty of time for them since every meeting they had would usually last till one. Hermione pushed the girl on the bed, seeing that it was Kim Viggars, a girl in her year who was known around the school for sleeping with boys and girls. Hermione quickly used a spell on both of them to undo their clothes and the two were soon naked. Hermione kissed Kim hungrily, Kim exploring Hermione's body as she lay atop the Gryffindor. Hermione, in her drunken state, forced her finger inside Kim's pussy and pumping fast. Kim gasped and began to breathe heavily as Hermione kept going faster.

"Faster, faster! God, you're so awesome" Kim whispered in pleasure as Hermione smirked. Hermione forced two more fingers in at the same time which made Kim buckle her hips forward, sinking Hermione's finger deeper. Hermione finally stopped after a few minutes and began to lick the Slytherin's wet cunt and massaged her clit with her tongue and licked up Kim's juices. Kim forced Hermione beside her and breathed deeply, smiling.

When Hermione was lying next to her on the bed, looking lustfully at Kim, the Slytherin slid her legs over Hermione's hip, their pussy's making contact and Kim slowly bent down to kiss and suck Hermione's nipples and breasts. Hermione gave small moans as Kim moved down onto her stomach to her crotch. Kim kissed hungrily at Hermione's wet pussy and flicked her tongue in and out of her opening. Hermione cried and grasped the headboard behind, moaning. After, Kim slowly went back up and kissed Hermione as her fingers travelled downwards into Hermione. She poked one finger in slowly and Hermione gave a drunken yelp before giggling.

"God, you Slytherins are good" she murmured, still kissing her.

"Damn straight" Kim replied. She slowly added another finger and another, picking up pace and pumped her fingers faster and faster.

"Oh God Kim!" Hermione screeched. Kim slowly retracted her fingers out of Hermione's opening and licked it once before bringing her fingers up to Hermione's mouth, letting her taste her own juices. The two lay side by side on the bed, breathing heavily, and sweat trickling down the side of their forehead and down onto their stomach. Hermione gave Kim a kiss before dressing and coming back out where the music was still blaring and people were dancing and partying. Kim followed soon after and rested on a small sofa, still breathing heavy.

"Have a nice time?" Luna asked Hermione as she plopped herself on the wall, leaning against it holding a bottle of fire whiskey in her hand. Hermione nodded.

"Awesome" Hermione nodded. "That's our job", Luna replied, "Say, who was it?" Luna turned to look at Hermione.

"Slytherin. Y'know, tall, thin, slut, blonde hair, giant breasts and seductive voice" Hermione answered. Luna nodded and giggled. "You mean Kim Viggars" Luna answered. Hermione didn't respond but slowly got up, still swaying and held her shaky hand out to Luna. The Ravenclaw furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let's go find some people to lay" Hermione slurred a bit. Luna rolled her eyes and took her hand. She brushed her self off and followed Hermione to a group of girls. There was Amelia Finan, Louise Corner, Natasha Wells, Lily Rosen and Kim Viggars, the girl Hermione had just had a 'sexual experience' with. They both turned to look at the two girls drunkenly and smiled that two of the club founders/original members had come up to them.

"Wassup, 'una, 'ermeeeeoney" the girl called Natasha squealed and Hermione smirked.

She walked over to her and whispered something in her ear before the girl squealed happily again before standing up and followed Hermione to a room, the same room she had just came out from earlier. Luna looked after them before turning her attention back to the other girls. They all stared up at her seductively, obviously an attempt to get chosen, before Luna unbuttoned the top three buttons of her school shirt, showing off her cleavage, and flung back her hair, exposing her neck, sweat trickling down from the side of her head to the nape. The girls all stared, mesmerized. Luna might be loony and crazy but she had gotten hot over the summer that rarely anyone called her loony anymore and respected her for her looks and some were excited to find out that she was a part of The Sex Club.

She slowly walked confidently in front of the girl known as Amelia, a fifth year hufflepuff and looked down at her.

"Hey, care to get a drink? I'm parched" Amelia gasped before standing up and nodding "Sure" she replied. Luna smirked and walked in front of the hufflepuff, swaying her hips. Amelia followed, her eyes staring at Luna's ass, hitting a few people on the way but didn't bother to say sorry. Luna led her to a room with, the same as the others, a bed inside. Amelia looked around and Luna could tell that it was her first time to come inside one of the club's rooms.

"I-I thought we were getting drinks" she stuttered. Luna walked up to her and pinned her to the wall. "Seriously, who believes that?" she said. Amelia gulped and a trickle of sweat ran down the side of her forehead.

"Loosen up. I'm gonna show you the greatest time of your life" Luna whispered against her ear, her hot breath tickling the nervous hufflepuff's ear. She nodded. Luna closed the door and performed a silencing spell before advancing on the nervous girl.

* * *

**Hours later**

The Sex Club had ended yet another night of sex, partying and booze. All students were now waking up to the morning sun and heading down to The Great Hall for breakfast. Soon, nearly everyone was in The Great Hall and feasting on the food amongst the tables. Hermione and Lavender sat next to each other, Ron and Harry had yet to arrive, holding their heads in their hands, as were other students that attended The Sex Club, having a bad hangover. Hermione groaned and kept hitting her head softly when Harry and Ron walked in, swaying. Ron even bumped into a Gryffindor, colliding with his back and making him splatter the cereal and milk onto the table. Ron apologized and made his way towards the empty seats next to Hermione and Lavender as well as Harry. Ron performed a spell on his drink and drank it and seconds after, he was happily eating his food like a little piglet. Harry did the same and smiled. Hermione scoffed, "Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered to herself.

After breakfast, they all headed to their classes and Hermione, Lavender, Pansy and Luna luckily had the first four classes together so they could discuss who to invite to the next party of the club. The four shared a table at the back in potions and discussed as Professor Snape went out to get something from his potions cupboard. When he exited, the class erupted in chatters and Pansy spoke first.

"So I was thinking Victoria Selmond from Ravenclaw. Sixth year and she is looking fine this year" Pansy said, biting her lip. Hermione smiled and began to speak when Professor Snape came back in and the whole class became eerily silent once more.

The class droned on as the students made a random potion they had already learned to make the previous year. As they walked to their next class, they overheard a group of second year Ravenclaws talking about some kind of club that had hosts and stuff. The four girls heard this and gasped.

"H-how do they know about The Sex Club?" Lavender whispered. Pansy took a deep breath and already had a plan formed in her head.

"Hey" she called to the second years. They turned around and when they saw Pansy walking towards them, they became stiff. She smirked inside.

"Hey, Professor Snape told me to get you guys so I think he's waiting" she explained.

"W-where is he?" a girl stuttered. Pansy smiled at them kindly. "Come on, follow me" she said as the younger girls looked at each other before following and noticed Hermione, Lavender and Luna following behind. Once they got to Professor Snape's classroom, Pansy didn't stop there and continued walking and the girls followed her, thinking that Snape wasn't in the classroom as Pansy had continued. Pansy stopped out a outside a broom cupboard and opened the door.

"Pansy, were gonna be late" Luna remarked. She winked at them signalling something and led the Gryffindor girls inside. "I-isn't this a b-broom cupboard" another girl asked. Pansy nodded before quickly taking out her wand and performing a memory removing spell. The girls gasped before falling to the floor unconscious for a few seconds and revived themselves.

Pansy, Hermione, Lavender and Luna giggled to themselves but ran to their Transfiguration class where Professor McGonagall was transforming a chair into a cage with a live animal inside. The four girls breathed heavily after running and stopped when she saw the girls. Her face turned serious.

"Where have you girls been?" she asked annoyed. Luna bit her lip before responding "Just had a little trouble along the way Professor".

"That's not good enough", she replied, "A weeks detention for all of you" she proclaimed. The girls gasped as did some of the students in the class and their friends looked at them, confused.

"Wha-no, please professo-"

"No buts. Sit down; you've already missed the first few minutes of the lesson as it is. You will arrive here every day for the rest of the week at 8 o'clock sharp" and with that, she continued on with the class.

After the class, the girls moaned and droned on how unfair McGonagall was and knew they would spend two hours in detention like they always did and The Sex Club would be cancelled for a few days.

**Yay! After a long, long day of writing, I have finally finished the first chapter of the story! R &R please if you want me to continue. Recommend it to your friends and people but if you review, please don't ask what does actually gonna happen in the story. It's just gonna random sex scenes and relationship problems and the club members falling out and stuff so.**

**After the girls finish their high school years at Hogwarts, I'm thinking of doing a sequel when they have a new 'The Sex Club' where they do the same thing as they did in Hogwarts but there's gonna be new customers and not just Hogwarts students and stuff so…R&R :D**


	4. AN

**I've decided to stop writing this story so just take it as a three-shot and I willl leave it up so you can read the femmelash. Sorry for the readers which looks like there are only two but if there are any more, why aren't u reviewing?**

**Bye! Hope u enjoyed the story, though.**

:D

-xxSlytherinSlutxx


End file.
